Santa Baby
by NettieC
Summary: It's Christmas and Mac needs to bring some cheer into her life. Oneshot Christmas piece. Due to popular request, I have added a second chapter  Harm's reprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me...

Christmas time spun around quickly this year and the JAG family decided to start their own end-of-year tradition, ala Ally McBeal. All had congregated at McMurphy's Bar to celebrate the season in song. It had been a very busy and stressful year and they all needed to unwind and relax, Mac more than most.

She had spent the best part of the year away from home on various assignments. She was feeling tired and disconnected. She had also felt lonely for a great deal of the time, despite the fact that she knew Harm wanted her, nothing had eventuated. Mac had been so tardy in writing her Christmas cards that they were still sitting in an unopened box on her kitchen bench, now, on Christmas Eve.

In an effort to nurture her own Christmas Spirit and to just have some plain old fun, she wrote her song title on the slip of paper provided by the DJ and sat back and planned her actions. She looked around the table, Bud and Harriet, The Admiral, Tiner, Gunny, Sturgis, Manetti and of course, Harm. Longingly she looked at Harm. _What did it take_ ? She thought to herself.

During Tiner's rendition of Jingle Bell Rock, Mac slipped away to change. When her name was called her friends looked around for her and were surprised to see her come to the stage wearing a very short, red sequined mini-skirt, with a white fur trim and a matching, quite revealing top. All eyes were on her before she even picked up the microphone.

In a sweet, little girl voice, she began quietly,  
_**Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me  
I've been an awful good girl  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Slowly, Mac made her way off the stage and down the two steps towards her table.  
_**Santa baby, an outer space convertible too, light blue**_

_**I'll wait up for you dear**_

She ran her fingers through the Gunny's hair  
_**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

She ran her hand over his chest. Then quickly she spun around to be facing Harm.

_**Think of all the fun I've missed**_

She gazed into his eyes.  
_**Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed**_

She shook her finger at him.  
_**Next year I could be oh so good  
If you'd check off my Christmas list**_

She drew a huge tick across his chest.  
_**Boo doo bee doo**_

Mac turned to Admiral, he was already feeling very uncomfortable.  
_**Santa honey, I wanna yacht and really that's  
Not a lot**_

She caressed his face  
_**I've been an angel all year**_

And then ran her hand across his head.  
_**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

She turned and made her way to Tiner.

_**Santa cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed**_

Mac sat on his lap and Tiner turned as red as her outfit, he didn't know which way to look. He had always had this fantasy but it was never in front of everyone else.  
_**To a platinum mine  
Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

She kissed his cheek and then danced away to Sturgis.

_**Santa baby, fill my stocking with a duplex, and checks**_

Mac stood behind Sturgis, leant on him and draped her arm over his shoulder.  
_**Sign your 'X' on the line**_

She lazily traced the 'x' on his chest and then moved onto Bud.  
_**Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

_**Come and trim my Christmas tree**_

She took Bud's hand and made him stand. He was mortified but Harriet thought it was great fun.  
_**With some decorations bought at Tiffany's**_

With imaginary tinsel she pretended to decorate him.  
_**I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me**_

She stood in front of him and gave him a quick kiss. Bud wanted the floor to open up and swallow him.  
_**Boo doo bee doo**_

Mac moved towards the stage before quickly turning to face her very surprised male colleagues. She walked directly to Harm.

_**Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring  
I don't mean a phone  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight**_

She ran her hand through his hair.

_**Hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Then slowly down his chest  
_**Hurry down the chimney tonight**_

And up again.

Mac then cupped his chin in her hand and kissed him passionately before walking back to the stage to the cheers and whistles of all those present. She received a standing ovation from many of the men at adjoining tables but no one from her table was willing to stand. She placed the microphone into its stand, turned and waved at the enthusiastic audience, blew them a kiss and disappeared into the night.

Merry Christmas

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wrote this a few years ago and it's one of my Christmas favourites...if you are also a reader of my SVU stuff you'll notice I've SVU-ised this story... I'm sure it's fine to plagiarise you're own work:D Ho! Ho! Ho!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Still nothing's mine **_

_**Dedicated to all who requested a sequel – consider this your Christmas gift!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------Merry Christmas---------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

The snow fell lightly on the windshield of his car as Harmon Rabb sat parked outside a very familiar apartment block – his own. It had been one hour and forty seven minutes since his world had been turned upside down by Sarah MacKenzie's rendition of Santa Baby.

Her outfit alone had all but blown him away, her sultry and seductive voice had finished the job…that was well before she…he shook his head at the memory of her performance and then replayed her final lines over and over and over again. She had sang something about a ring and not on the phone, and something about the chimney, the exact words lost on him as her hand ran up and down his chest before her lips were firmly and passionately planted on his.

Harm knew he responded to her kiss, after all it was his Christmas wish coming true but when Mac disappeared from the stage and the bar, it was he who was left with the comments and questioning looks from his friends, colleagues and The Admiral.

It taken him twenty minutes to excuse himself from the festivities, another thirty minutes sitting in McMurphy's car park trying to get Mac to answer her phone, forty four minutes to drive by her apartment and find she hadn't headed home and thirty eight minutes to get to his place and now five minutes sitting in his own car, looking at his own building.

Knowing he had to see Mac sooner rather than later he raced up to his apartment, grabbed the very thing he needed to help him through and raced back down to the car. He brought the engine to life, threw it into drive and headed back across town to Mac's apartment, hoping she was home, praying he'd know what to say if she was. And she was.

Harm parked and looked up to her apartment, lights now on. He sighed deeply before exiting the car. He trudged up the stairs to the landing outside her apartment; his anxiety rising with each step. Was Mac just singing a song? Was it all in fun? Did she mean him to take it seriously? Did it mean she wanted something more than their friendship? Did she want him? Was it all a dream?

Leaning against the wall next to her door he tried to collect his thoughts, he'd done the easy part getting there, the last step to her door was the hardest. He listened as she turned on the radio and the soft sounds of a Christmas carol drifted into the hall. He heard the announcer present the next carol and instantly knew what to do.

Pulling out his cell he punched in the number, spoke to the one who answered it, pleaded his case and went back to leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed, praying his plan would work.

He listened intently to the announcer…

"It's now Christmas Eve folks and time for some more Christmas songs and dedications. I have a real special one here for a certain lady…are you listening Mac?"

He heard no reply from the apartment and whispered into his cell.

The announcer spoke again, "Sarah MacKenzie, I'm speaking to you, are you listening? Say it out loud…"

"Yes, I'm listening," Mac said more than a little surprised.

Harm whispered into his cell again.

"Great, this song is for you and it comes with a message...but you'll have to listen to the whole song first…"

He heard Mac groan, knowing it would be the longest three minutes of her life.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I don't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby _

_  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You_

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby _

Harm held his breath as the song concluded, this was make or break time. On the other side of the door Mac was also holding her breath, waiting desperately for the message to come.

"You still listening, Sarah," the announcer continued.

"Yes," she replied, her nervousness showing in her voice.

"The message is…Is this the ring you meant?" he said.

"Huh?" She shook her head the message not making sense.

Harm whispered again and the announcer repeated himself. "Is this the ring you meant?"

"I don't get it. What ring?" He smiled at her confusion before whispering again.

"The ring at your door." With that the next song was announced and Harm listened as Mac's footsteps headed his way.

She opened the door and was surprised to find a small blue box on her doormat. Picking it up she was startled when Harm stepped out of the shadows.

"Is this the ring you meant in your song – the one you wanted for Christmas?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Um…ah…well yeah…" she managed.

Harm reached out and opened the box; a beautiful diamond and emerald encrusted engagement ring sparkled; the gems chosen to represent Navy whites and Maine greens.

"Oh god," she muttered. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you, Mac." He smiled.

She looked from the ring to Harm several times before finally speaking.

"I…um…I didn't get you anything quite like this," Mac whispered.

"Sarah, all I want for Christmas is you," he replied in equally hushed tones.

"You have me," she said, reaching up to kiss him but was surprised when he pulled away. "Harm?"

Her gaze followed him as he stepped back, dropped to one knee and took her hand in his.

"For once in this relationship I am going to do things right, Mac," he said, his words washing the concern from her face. "Sarah MacKenzie, I love you…will you do the honour of marrying me?'

She nodded twice before speaking. "I would like nothing more than marrying the man I have loved for such a long time. I love you Harm…always and forever."

Harm stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger. Mac threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into her apartment before kissing him deeply and passionately. In the very early hours of Christmas Eve they had gone from being friends to being engaged. Never ones to do anything by halves they had skipped the traditional courtship, although in hindsight their eight years as partners had been one long dance,.

It was Christmas Day before they managed to come up for air.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------Merry Christmas---------------------------------------------------------------**_


End file.
